whitewolffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Rein•Hagen
:Nota: No existe relación alguna con Mark Rein, vicepresidente de . Mark Rein•Hagen (menudo escrito como Rein-Hagen) es un diseñador de juegos de rol, juegos de cartas, computación y juegos de mesa, mejor conocido por ser el creador del juego de rol Vampiro: La Mascarada y esta asociado con los juegos del Mundo de Tinieblas, incluyendo Hombre lobo: El Apocalipsis, Changeling: El Ensueño y Wraith: El olvido. Rein•Hagen es también uno de los dos diseñadores originales de Ars Magica, junto con Jonathan Tweet. Un programa de televisión (Kindred: The Embraced) basado en Vampiro: La Mascarada fue producido por Aaron Spelling y se transmitió en el canal con Rein•Hagen participando como escritor y productor, pero fue cancelada después de nueve episodios; a pesar de menciones de su resurgimiento, su estrella Mark Frankel murió en un accidente de motocicleta, poniendo fin a dicha negociación. Siendo un fundador y propietario de White Wolf Game Studio, en 2007 vendió su mitad de la empresa y dejó el negocio de los juegos de rol. Como un proyecto paralelo independiente de White Wolf Game Studio, Rein•Hagen fundó Automoton Games y creó , el primer juego de figuras de acción coleccionables. A pesar del alto valor de producción y planes para numerosos tie-ins, el juego no logró encontrar un mercado y hundió a la empresa. Actualmente Mark vive en , , con su esposa e hijo, y trabaja como consultor internacional para el gobierno de ese país. Debido al conflicto renciente en Georgia, Mark habia puesto en marcha "SOS Georgia", un sitio web dedicado a la presentación de información verdadera acerca de la invasión de los capturados en el medio. Cuando se le preguntó sobre el significado y la pronunciación del punto en su apellido, Rein•Hagen una vez según se informa respondió: "Es impronunciable, y simboliza lo insignificantes que son las etiquetas que atribuimos a nosotros mismos". Es interesante mencionar, sin embargo, que el país en que ahora vive, Georgia, utiliza • como una coma. Mark ya no utiliza el punto en su nombre, reemplazándolo con un guión más pedestre. Contribuciones Las contribuciones oficiales de Mark para White Wolf incluyen las siguientes: Diseño adicional * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Material adicional * 1994/Junio 10: MTAs: The Book of Shadows: The Mage Players Guide Autor * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1991: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook * Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned * Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Face of Death Diseño * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1991: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook Desarrollo * 1991: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook * Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned * Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage Conceptos y diseños originales * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition Playtester * 1991: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook ("The Succubus Club") Creador y contribuidor narrativo * 1999/Diciembre: HTR: Hunter Survival Guide Sistema narrativo de juego * 2009/Abril 1: HTV: Spirit Slayers Bullet-pdf * 2004/Marzo 1: MTAs: Ascension (book) * 2003/Diciembre 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts * 2003/Noviembre 3: MTAs: Tradition Book: Verbena * 2003/Septiembre 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Sons of Ether * 2003/Agosto 11: MTAs: Forged by Dragon's Fire * 2003/Julio 7: MTAs: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * 2003/Abril 28: MTAs: The Infinite Tapestry * 2003/Marzo 3: MTAs: Dead Magic II: Secrets and Survivors * 2003/Febrero 3: MTAs: The Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * 2002/Noviembre 25: MTAs: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council * 2002/Noviembre 11: MTAs: Mage Storytellers Handbook * 2002/Noviembre: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 2002/Julio 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Hollow Ones * 2002/Abril 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Euthanatos * 2002/Marzo 18: MTAs: Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers * 2002/Febrero: VTM: Guide to the Anarchs * 2002/Enero 14: MTAs: Convention Book: Iteration X * 2001/Noviembre 12: MTAs: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy * 2001/Agosto 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/Julio: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/Julio: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/Marzo: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/Noviembre 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/Octubre: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 2000/Agosto 7: WTA: A World of Rage Creador de Vampiro: La Mascarada * 2011/Octubre 21: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition * 2011/Septiembre 16: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition (Grand Masquerade) * 2005/Julio 18: VTR: Ordo Dracul (book) * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Creación del mundo de Tinieblas * 2012/Junio 5: CTL: Victorian Lost * 2011/Julio 20: CofD: Glimpses of the Unknown * 2009/Junio 21: GTS: Geist: The Sin-Eaters Quickstart * 2005/Julio 18: VTR: Ordo Dracul (book) * 2005/Mayo 30: VTR: City of the Damned: New Orleans * 2004/Marzo 1: MTAs: Ascension (book) * 2003/Diciembre 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts * 2003/Noviembre 3: MTAs: Tradition Book: Verbena * 2003/Septiembre 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Sons of Ether * 2003/Agosto 11: MTAs: Forged by Dragon's Fire * 2003/Julio 7: MTAs: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * 2003/Abril 28: MTAs: The Infinite Tapestry * 2003/March 3: MTAs: Dead Magic II: Secrets and Survivors * 2003/Febrero 3: MTAs: The Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * 2002/Noviembre 25: MTAs: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council * 2002/Julio 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Hollow Ones * 2002/Abril 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Euthanatos * 2002/Marzo 18: MTAs: Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers * 2002/Enero 14: MTAs: Convention Book: Iteration X * 2001/Noviembre 12: MTAs: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy * 1996/Marzo: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 2006/Agosto 10: PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook * 2002/Febrero: VTM: Guide to the Anarchs Agradecimientos especiales * 1996: MTAs: Book of Crafts: Mark "I Did This" Rein•Hagen, for telling it like it is. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: M "Short Hand Luke" R•H, for his conservation efforts. * 1994/Septiembre 16: MTAs: Verbena Tradition Book: Mark "Chainsaw Surgery" Rein•Hagen, for his delicate ghost-writing. * 1994/Junio 10: MTAs: The Book of Shadows: The Mage Players Guide Bullet-pdf : Mark "Spitz" Rein•Hagen, for making a huge splash at M.O.C. * 1993: MTAs: The Book of Chantries: Mark "Singin' in the Rain" Rein•Hagen, for his Gene Kelly impression. en:Mark Rein•Hagen Categoría:Personas